Aspects of the disclosure relate to vehicle control and guidance systems that may provide remote control of one or more autonomous vehicles. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to controlling autonomous vehicles to provide automated emergency response functions.
Autonomous vehicles are becoming increasingly sophisticated as satellite navigation technologies, traffic and pedestrian sensor technologies, and guidance technologies continue to improve. Despite advances in various technologies, however, it may be difficult to control or otherwise direct autonomous vehicles. For example, different autonomous vehicles may have different capabilities, and in some instances, relatively large amounts of information may require decoding and/or other processing to make autonomous vehicles effective and/or useful.